1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a device for opening and closing an opening in a wall by means of a sliding door according to the introductory part of the main claim.
2. Description of the Related Art
WO 97/44559 A1 discloses a device for opening and closing a sliding door, in particular for vehicles. The sliding door is slidable essentially parallel to the wall. The device is provided with a moving unit which performs the sliding movement of the sliding door and which comprises a linear drive provided with an electric motor and consisting of a rack and a gear as well as a guide device. In this case the rack of the linear drive and an element of the guide device on the one hand are attached to the door, and the gear of the linear drive and the other element of the guide device on the other hand are attached to a mounting which is supported by a support assembly connected to the wall. The support assembly converts a movement of the mounting essentially perpendicularly to the wall to a pivot movement. Furthermore there is provided a locking unit which is driven by preferably an additional electric motor and which locks and unlocks the sliding door in its position closing the opening, performing a movement perpendicularly to the wall. A control device comprising position switches controls the moving and locking units.
This sliding door according to the state of the art has proven itself to a high degree particularly for security transport vehicles, as sliding doors with a high mass can be moved reliably and quickly by this means. However, the construction is relatively elaborate, and economical use for the manufacture of everyday vehicles on a large scale does not appear to be possible.